In motor vehicles, the wheels are normally rotatably mounted on wheel carriers, which are themselves connected to the vehicle structure. The wheel carrier thus essentially forms a stable receiver for the axle of the respective wheel. The connection between the wheel carrier and the vehicle structure can be affected via various control arms (also commonly referred to in the pertinent art as links), which are movably connected between the wheel carrier and the chassis or a subframe, for example. The nature and the number of the control arms per wheel carrier can be different, or, for example, one or more transverse arms and longitudinal arms and/or semi-trailing arms can be provided. The function of the control arms involves guiding the wheel carrier, and thus the wheel, as well as a movable connection with the vehicle structure. The wheel carrier is normally part of the unsprung mass, whereas the vehicle structure is part of the sprung mass. Spring elements and dampers can be attached between the vehicle structure and either the wheel carrier itself or one of the arms.
In many cases, both the arms and the wheel carrier consist of metal, for example steel, grey cast iron or aluminum. In addition, composite materials such as fiber-reinforced plastic are also used to some extent. The choice of material is generally arrived at in such a way that the stability required for safety and travelling comfort is assured. On the other hand, there has been an increased requirement, in particular in more recent times, for a reduction in the weight of all vehicle components in order to save fuel and to reduce CO2 emissions.
DE 10 2009 002 939 A1 discloses a suspension having components which are fabricated to include fiber composite material.
In the light of the outlined prior art, the provision of a wheel suspension, which is optimized in respect of its weight and as such possesses adequate stability, still leaves room for improvement.